Kingsman: A Secret Service
by Loveysweet43
Summary: He never understood how he managed to get so wound up with her - so smitten. (Harry/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Harry couldn't quite explain the feelings he had for this girl. He couldn't place what captivated him so much - maybe it was her twinkling blue eyes, or her fair yet pale skin, possibly her laugh, but he was lying that he only liked one thing that made her different. He knew what he liked about her. He liked everything about her.

She was brilliant, she knew basically everything he talked about. He loved listening to her talk, she had the voice of an angel. She was interested in Astronomy, Chemistry, Bounty, Creative Writing, Reading, and was a great challenge when it came to hand-to-hand combat. She was fit, too. And unbelievably beautiful to say the least.

She was perfect. She knew when to stop, she knew when things have gone too far, and she never insulted someone who never truly deserved it. She was amazing, and always there when he needed her. He'd often see her with a nose in a book, something with adventure or love, possibly both. A unique, yet exquisite, taste.

Her long dark brown hair fell around her shoulders perfectly, and her electric eyes made it difficult not to think about her. Her figure was any man's dream, her breasts were fitting, and her ass could only be described as one simple word that Harry did not use as an adjective often - _damn._

Her name often echoed in his mind. Her real name was Cameron Amanda Marie Faith Braxton, but he'd given her the codename she went by. Galaxy.

He never knew. He never saw her crumble. He never saw her fall. He never saw her cry. But she did, she did often. But not in front of him. Never in front of him. He never saw the goosebumps that rose on her skin where he'd touch. To her, he was perfect. Intellectual. Handsome. And he was her hero.

He never knew how broken she was. On the outside, she was tough. She was hot. But inside, she was dieing. The feeling of knots and anxiety never left her, she'd often have nightmares that could even scare Harry to his very core just like it does her. He never saw her break. But he didn't know how much she did.

And she made sure it stayed that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's Pov

I walked in and saw her, as usual, on the couch in her office as she read a new book. A new book every week. This time, it was Les Miserables. She frantically read, her bright eyes dilated, and hectically flipped to the next page. I smiled at her excitement.

"Good Morning Galaxy." I said. She looked up, closing her book.

"Morning Ganahan." She said in her usual angelic voice.

"Merlin want to see us." I said. She nodded before getting up and we walked out to Merlin's office. I opened the door for her and she thanked me before we walked in. Merlin looked up at us.

"Ganahan, Galaxy, Someone's been mass assassinating parties with millionaires attending in Paris. I need you two to go there. Galaxy, your fake I.D. is Angelica Carter Rose, Mason Rose's daughter. Ganahan, you are James Henry Maxwell, a multimillionaire," He said.

"Whats the catch?" She questioned further.

"You two will be posing as a couple." He said. We both went a deep scarlet. She looked at me.

"Well James, we'd best get packed." she said, the scarlet deepening as she left the room.

We met up at the airport two hours later, And I must say, she looked hot. We smiled at each other and she walked over with her hand extended out to me before she grabbed my hand. She kissed my cheek before we went onto the plane. My skin burned around the silhouette of her kiss, the feeling of her hot breath on my cheek and neck just before she did it.

I couldn't help but kiss her temple like I do when she sees a death and we sat down next to each other on the plane, our hands never leaving each other. She entangled out fingers. And for a split second, if felt as though she wanted to hold my hand, as though she wanted to kiss my cheek, and this was just the perfect reason.

But then I remembered our mission. That when this ended, we'd act as though this never happened. And I know its bad, but a little part of me hoped that our mission would never end.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's Pov

I watched as she walked down. She was gorgeous. She linked arms with me and we went to the party.

We entered and thats when a song came on. Cameron smiled lightly. I took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. We danced to the slow song.

"Why did you smile?" I asked quietly. She looked at me.

"Because this song... reminds me of someone. A close friend." She said. She looked happy to anyone who saw us. But I saw the pain and sorrow behind her eyes. She was hurting. This reminded her of herself. Then, she looked past my shoulder. "Man with navy blue suit, 3:00." She said. We turned nonchalantly and I saw him, paying the waiter to put a white powder into champagne glasses.

"Lets go." I said and we moved towards him. The guy saw us and ran. Before I could react, she ran after him. She got him into the room we had selected to kill him. She took out her blades and slit his throat as I opened the window. We went back to the waiter and made him give us the bag of powder before we heard screaming. We moved our way towards an isolated room where I opened the window, grabbed her by the waist, and used a grappling hook to catch onto the nearest building - the eiffel tower. We zip lined over and landed.

Her hands were gently on my chest as my arms were wrapped around her waist, fireworks going off at the skyline. We both began to lean in, her soft lips grazed mine, and I pressed my lips firmly onto hers.


End file.
